A nice day in Konoha
by gabity.94
Summary: This is a short story about what happens after Sasuke returns in the village. AU, slightly OOC


A nice day in Konoha

_**Note: **__Yo dudes, sup! I usually write Twilight stories but I'm also a fan of Naruto. So I decided to write a Naruto story and here it is. I hope you guys like it but don't be too harsh, I don't have mucho experience in the SasuSaku field. Well, that's all from me for now and um... oh yeah, I don't own the characters used in this story. Kishimoto Masashi is the genius who created Naruto so all hail Kishimoto sensei! _

After Sasuke trained with Orochimaru for 3 years he had learned enough to kill his teacher/child molester. Then to move on to his brother, after that Danzo and the elders. But those skills weren't kickass enough to beat Naruto. For this sole reason the Uchiha heir was embarrassed to walk in the village. Not that Tsunade allowed him to walk around it without the blond nuisance attached to him.

'' Wait till we see Sakura-chan! She'd be so glad to finally see you! '' Naruto yelled as loudly as he could. And that was loud. Really loud.

'' Naruto, don't you know? '' Kakashi asked very seriously, so unlike him.

'' Know what? ''

'' That there's a ramen discount at Ichiraku's. '' Both Kakashi and Sasuke could swear they saw Naruto's eyes turn into ramen bowls. So they spent the entire afternoon at the said ramen shop. By the time they had arrived at Sakura's house, she had already left for her night shift in the Konoha hospital.

'' Teme, I have to go hand in a report to Tsunade obaa-san today. Are you coming with me, or should I send ya home? ''

'' Hn '' was all Sasuke said as he headed for his house. The blonde had no choice but to follow him. Then the Hokage-to-be went to Hokage obaa-san.

'' Oy, Tsunade-baba, here's my report, did you buy me some ramen as a reward for a job well done? ''

'' Shut up shrimp. Why would I buy you ramen for doing your job? I pay you money, don't I? Send Sasuke tomorrow to Sakura for a check up. ''

'' Ok obaa-san! '' those words were followed by a crash as the Hokage threw an empty bottle of sake. Naruto dodged by an inch. '' You missed me, you missed me, ha-ha! '' the ramen lover said in a sing-song voice as he jumped from the window.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next day Sakura got home from her night sift and went to bed. She slept for a couple of hours and after that she had to go to a meeting with Naruto and Sai. While Sakura was brushing her hair she heard her door opening with a loud BANG.

'' Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan! I brought Sasuke-teme! ''

'' Whoever that is, keep him out of my bathroom. '' Sakura yelled at her now stunned team-mates.

'' What do you mean 'Whoever that is'? It's Sasuke-kun! Sasuke, the emoface, the ice-cube, the emo-teme. Don't you really remember Sasuke-chan? ''

Sakura washed away the toothpaste, put on a shirt and went in her bedroom where she found a Sasuke with a **O.O** look on his face.

'' Sakura? ''

'' Yes, I am Haruno Sakura, are you Sasuke-teme? ''

'' You really don't know who I am? ''

'' Have we met before? ''

'' Ano, Sakura-chaaaan, Sasuke-teme was our teammate! ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yes, before Sai, don't you remember? ''

'' No, I don't remember having a teammate before Sai. ''

'' Naruto is just confused. Sai and Sasuke look alike. '' Kakashi said in his lazy voice

'' Yes, I have noticed, Naruto-baka stop confusing people! '' the pink haired kunoichi slapped the back of the blonde's head. '' If you excuse me, I promised Ino I would go with her to see Kurenai sensei's baby. '' Sakura bowed her head slightly and left her house. '' Oh, and when you leave don't forget to lock Naruto! ''

'' Hai Sakura-chan! ''

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He just met Sakura for the first time in 3 years and she was freaking hot with no memory whatsoever of him. Sasuke was still rejecting the idea of his annoying fangirl turning into a beautiful kunoichi. And she those breasts... where the hell did she grow them from? He shook these thoughts of his head because they were still in Sakura's house and he wouldn't feel comfortable to relieve himself there.

'' You probably want an explanation. Come I'll treat you to ramen. '' as Kakashi mentioned the magic word ramen Naruto was gone.

When the lazy teacher and the emo like kid caught up to the ramen lover, the latter was finishing his 2nd bowl. Kakashi had a feeling that his wallet was going to hurt.

'' Naruto, do you remember that mission Sakura had with Shizune last year? ''

'' Yeah, poor Sakura-chan was in the hospital for 2 weeks. ''

'' What happened? ''

'' Well, Sasuke, they were on a B ranked mission and the enemy turned out to be stronger than predicted and Sakura was the one who suffered most. She had a massive head conclusion. She got amnesia too. Apparently she forgot all about Sasuke. Tsunade-sama decided it was for the best if we replaced all of her memory about you with Sai. Since you two are so alike she accepted the stories and with time her brain adjusted the rest of the details. ''

'' So the fantarded girl forgot me? ''

'' Lucky her '' The first sign of Armageddon was Kakashi paying the bill, now Naruto was getting serious... soon the world Sasuke knew would come to an end. '' Why didn't you tell me? '' the blonde looked the masked man's only visible eye.

'' We didn't think Sasuke would ever come back so we didn't think she had to know the truth '' the teacher bowed his head in shame '' apparently we assumed wrong. ''

'' Yeah, you did. Now that the teme is back what are we going to do? ''

'' Frankly, I prefer it this way. She was annoying anyway. Now I have one fan less to escape. ''

'' Getting a big head, huh teme? ''

'' And just so you know Sasuke, Naruto has gained a lot of fans saving the village. '' Kakashi grinned under his mask.

'' Hn '' Sasuke turned around

'' Oi, I almost forgot emoface, we have to go see Sakura. She has to check you up. ''

'' What? ''

'' Sakura's a nurse at Konoha Hospital. Tsunade obaa-san said I have to take you there to be measured up and all. ''

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After Sakura played with the baby for a while, she went in the hospital to do a couple of checkups. Then a certain chicken-butt-haired-man was brought by the noisy Hokage-to-be. The strong medic didn't know what the onyx-eyed-man was thinking, fortunately for him because his little fantasies would get him murdered by those same hands he was feeling on his chest.

'' Ok, Uchiha-san, take your shirt off and take a deep breath. '' After she checked his pulse, she pressed a couple of his chakra points. The Uchiha heir blushed and that didn't go unnoticed by his best friend, who chuckled evilly.

'' So, can I call you Sasuke? '' Sakura asked

'' Hn ''

'' How long have you known Naruto? ''

'' Dunno, since a long time ago. ''

'' Weird, I thought he'd introduce me. ''

'' _We've met '' _he thought but only said '' Hn ''

'' I hope he knocks before he enters your house. Once he slammed open my bathroom door while I was still in there. ''

'' He's entered your bathroom with you in there? ''

'' Yeah, he was lucky that I had put on my towel but I still broke the sink in his head. ''

'' Yeah, lucky '' _really lucky because if he had seen my Sakura naked he would be dead by me now. Wait, what? My Sakura? Sounds nice. _Sasuke thought.

'' So how old are you? ''

'' 19 ''

'' We're the same age! Did you grow up in Konoha? ''

'' Hn ''

'' Do you say 'hn' a lot? ''

'' Hn ''

'' Is it a yes or a no? ''

'' Hn '' a vein popped on the kunoichi's head

'' It's annoying. '' She finished the examination. '' You can put on your shirt now. Naruto, Hinata asked if you would like BBQ for dinner instead of ramen. ''

'' Sure, all food is delicious when Hinata is around. ''

'' You're dating Hinata? '' Sasuke asked really surprised

'' Yeah, you got a problem with it? To be honest Sasuke, you should get a girl. Almost all of us have girlfriends now. ''

'' Even Neji? ''

'' He's dating Tenten. ''

'' How about Kiba? ''

'' Ino was blabbing about how serious they were just last week. ''

'' I bet Shikamaru's single! ''

'' Nuh-uh, he's having a long distance relationship with Temari. ''

'' Shikamaru? ''

'' Uh-huh ''

'' With Temari? ''

'' They make a wonderful couple '' Sakura came back in '' Here's your examination card Sasuke. You're healthy enough to start missions right away. ''

'' Are you dating too Sakura? ''

'' I stopped after the 'Gaara accident' ''

'' You dated Gaara? ''

'' Yeah, after Kakashi, this girl is a player. '' Those word's of Naruto earned him a slap on the back of his head. Sasuke was still assimilating the fact that Sakura had dated Kakashi.

'' Have you ever been on a date with Naruto? ''

'' 3 dates '' Naruto grinned

'' 2 and a half actually, I left in the middle of the third because you were being a dobe. '' she stuck her tongue out

'' Oi, teme, I have a mission to go to, let's get you transferred to Kakashi. ''

'' Bye guys '' Sakura waved as they left

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

'' So... you and Sakura? '' Sasuke asked for the 10th time

'' ... '' the white haired man ignored the question again as he kept on reading his perverted book.

'' Did you really date Sakura? ''

'' Sasuke, this is the first time I've heard you talk so much. ''

'' I guess... so is it true? Did you really date her? ''

'' ... ''

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It's been 2 months since Sasuke's return in the village. Sakura had all of her previous memories back, but pretended she didn't. Sasuke was doing his best to hit on her and she was having fun watching him attempting to return her memories. She was a little disturbed by the fact that she was having fun watching someone suffer but she didn't look too much into it. He had tried many times to take her out on a date or at least to know the truth of the 'Gaara accident' but she was silent.

One Saturday Tsunade invited many of Sasuke's friends in the training grounds, which were made into a big picnic with tables and BBQ. She said it was a late 'Welcome back' party. Everybody knew it was an excuse to ditch work and drink sake.

'' Sakura, my youthful cherry blossom! Go on a date with me and I shall take you to the fountain of youthfulness where we can watch the rainbow of youth and cry tears of happiness '' Lee yelled on top of his lungs getting the attention of all people attending the party.

'' Lee, don't bug her. '' Choji chomped some chips and threw a hungry look at the almost done pork chops.

'' Bug? Where? I love bugs! '' the people who heard the Aburame heir statement sweatdropped.

'' Sasuke, Naruto, let's make another picture of team 7, someone stole mine '' Sakura looked intensely at Kakashi, who didn't notice her stare, or was pretending that he didn't.

'' Sure Sak, hey wait a minute, does this mean that you know who he is! ''

'' Yeah Sakura do you know who I am? ''

'' Of course I do Sasuke_-kun_, I remembered about a month ago. '' the pinkette smiled innocently.

'' Then why didn't you say so? ''

'' I was having fun watching you hit on me. '' she winked. Sasuke growled and pulled her close to him. Then he gave her a passionate kiss that she returned eagerly. Everyone who witnessed the scene had a O.O expression on their faces. And that was almost all of the people present on the picnic. Except Choji, who was secretly stealing meat from a very jawdropped Iruka-sensei. The other person who didn't have a WTH look on his face was Naruto.

'' Why are you guys so surprised? '' he casually put his arm around Hinata. She blushed and Neji glared. Naruto ignored both reactions and continued. '' They were made for each other since the beginning. ''

'' That's right! And Sasuke, you must keep my girl safe, got it? Cause girls like her don't grow on trees. We raise them in farms '' Tsunade said fully drunk already and reached for another bottle of sake, not bothering to use glasses anymore.

'' Hn ''

'' SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN! YOU WILL NOT DEFLOUR MY YOUTHFULL LOVE! SASUKE I CHALLENGE YOU ON A FIGHT FOR SAKURA'S LOVE! ''Lee yelled but remained ignored by everyone, especially Sasuke who was too busy making out with Sakura. Shizune was unsuccessfully attempting to take the bottle away from Tsunade. Gai cried with Lee, Choji was running from a very angry looking Iruka, Naruto was being chased by Neji who was being chased by both Tenten and Hinata, trying to calm him down. On the other side of the training ground you could see Akamaru barking at Shizune's pig and Kiba and Ino getting busy in a bush. Shikamaru was cloud gazing on a tree and Shino was searching for bugs in the grass. Kurenai was holding her newborn baby and thinking _'' Yeah, it's a nice day today. A nice day in Konoha. '' _

_**a/n: **__So... what did you think? It's my first Naruto story so don't be too harsh on me. For now I don't have more ideas for Naruto stories but once I do, I will publish them :) Ok, thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it _

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
